<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snowflake by sunshineandtop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109532">snowflake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandtop/pseuds/sunshineandtop'>sunshineandtop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Special, Hwitae - Freeform, Idk what more to add, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, cat parents hwitae, i tried to make it wholesome and failed, inda if you squint, winter uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandtop/pseuds/sunshineandtop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me be your other snowflake. Lay your head on my shoulder when it gets too lonely. Tell me the things that make you happy. Tell me the things that make you sad. Let me be there for you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>READ [includes warning]:<br/>First, this is my first oneshot fic/ written only so it might not be that good. Second, there'll be slight mentions of self harm, nothing too serious only a reference to what happened in the past. Third, ignore my grammatical errors. Fourth, Happy Holidays uwu. Fifth, enjoy!<br/>The story doesn't have much plot? Does that make sense hehe? It's an oneshot so I didn't go into full details. Hope you understand!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">A week ago</span>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dear, Taeyang, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s December already! Can you believe it? How fast the seasons have changed. I came here last spring and now the colors have changed. The ground is no longer green. The birds don’t chirp and sing their songs anymore. Butterflies don’t fly around from flower to flower. The sky has changed colors and the weather has become colder. And like the weather has changed, I have changed too. The Doctors said I can leave next week. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I’m coming back. It feels too surreal, the changes. There are things I missed- my favorite food, our pet cat- Naomi, our friends and You. Can’t wait to see you all soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hwiyoung”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taeyang folded the letter and placed it back on the drawer. He rubbed his eyes gently to fully wake up from his sleep. He was exhausted from all the cleaning and planning he had to do the day before. He wished to sleep in more but he knew he couldn’t. A small smile tugged at his lips as he thought about the letter; Hwiyoung was coming home today!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got out of bed swiftly, stretching and running his hands through his hair to untangle the knots that were formed. He walked to the washroom to wash up. He chose a black plain tee and a black skinny jeans that perfectly fit his body. He combed his hair, the black hair that was last trimmed in November hung around his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should have gotten a cut last week</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself as he looked in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he felt something warm walking around his feet. It was Naomi. It purred and sat down at his feet. Taeyang crouched so he could pet it. Naomi meowed and purred as Taeyang stroked the cat. Naomi was Taeyang and Hwiyoung’s pet cat. They picked her up from the street an year ago on a cold Christmas Day. Taeyang, at first, wasn’t very fond of the idea but when he saw how Hwiyoung’s eyes glistened at the sight of Naomi he gave in. Hwiyoung took care of the cat very well, always making sure it was given enough milk and snacks to eat even on days he came home late from University. Taeyang continued to run his hands through its fur. He remembered how Hwiyoung went nights without sleeping when Naomi got sick. To Hwiyoung, Naomi was everything even if he had only known the cat for a few months. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you excited, Naomi?” he asked. “Hwiyoung is coming back home. Are you excited?” he scratched its chin softly and it meowed. Taeyang chuckled. Naomi was all Taeyang had after </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His phone rang, pulling him out of his thoughts. He walked to the table where his phone was and picked it up. It was Zuho. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuho: Hey, Taeyang!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyang: Hey, Zuho</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuho: It’s today, right? Hwiyoung is coming home today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyang: Mmm yeh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuho: Can you tell him I’m sorry that I can’t meet him today? I’m at my parents for winter break and they won’t let me leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyang: That’s fine, Zuho! I will tell him. When are you coming back?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuho: I’ll be only back after Christmas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyang: You can meet him then so don’t worry, okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuho: mmm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyang: I should get going. I said I’ll pick him up at 10. I don’t want to be late *chuckles*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuho: Oh, of course. Say hi for me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyang: I will! *smiles* Enjoy your break with your family!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuho: I will! You too. Bye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyang: Bye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyang ended the call and put his phone back into the back pocket. Naomi had now gotten up from where she was sitting on the floor and was lying down on the bed. She purred as she walked on the blanket, making herself comfortable and then slowly lying down. Taeyang smiled at the sight. He walked up to the bed and ran his hands through her fur one more time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back,” he whispered in a soft voice, “with Hwiyoung.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyang sat on the bench, waiting. He was a few minutes early than Hwiyoung asked him to arrive at. He scrolled on his phone, occasionally liking and commenting on posts he saw. His friends were all enjoying their winter break. Dawon was at a cafe with Inseong. Rowoon was doing a part time job to earn money and buy gifts for his parents with the money he earned. Youngbin and Chani were at home watching Christmas movies. Jaeyoon was at home, helping his sister with her assignments. And Zuho was with his parents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone tapped on Taeyang’s shoulder and when he looked up to see who it was, it was a brown long haired guy. Taeyang put his phone back into his pocket and quickly stood up. He was taller than Hwiyoung, towering him by a small difference. Hwiyoung’s hair had grown till his shoulder now. He smiled at Taeyang and waved his hand to say Hi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” he waved. His eyes were starting to fill up. Taeyang had visited him many times in the rehab but this time it was different. Taeyang ignored his hi and went in for a hug, embracing Hwiyoung in his arms. Now he couldn’t stop the tears that were streaming down his cheek. He hugged Taeyang tighter. He had missed Taeyang very deeply. Taeyang pulled out of the hug and wiped his tears away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have me, okay?” Taeyang intertwined their hands. “You have me always. I’m right here, always by your side. Even on your worst and best I’ll be here. Even if the seasons change and the colors fade, I won’t go anywhere. I’m right here,” he continued. Hwiyoung looked down at his feet, too embarrassed to meet Taeyang’s eyes. Taeyang lifted Hwiyoung’s chin so he could look at him. “And I need you to be here with me too,” he wiped Hwiyoung’s tears. Hwiyoung nodded slightly and looked at Taeyang. He whispered a small sorry and looked down again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you missed Ramyeon that much?” Hwiyoung nodded. “Even more than me?” Hwiyoung choked on his noodle. He looked up at Taeyang who was sitting across him watching him eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hwiyoung smirked and continued slurping his noodles. Taeyang opened his mouth in shock, pointing to his chest and then to the noodles and once again, back to himself. Hwiyoung paid no attention and continued eating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t believe you missed Ramyeon more than me,” he groaned as he sunk lower into the chair. Hwiyoung looked up at him and let out a laugh. He covered his mouth with his one hand. He had missed this, seeing a sulky and whiny Taeyang. Of course he had missed Taeyang more but he wasn’t going to admit it to him. Taeyang’s phone rang and he sat up straight back in the chair. Hwiyoung shook his head. It was from the group chat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaeyoon: Hey!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyang: Hello!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngbin: Hey, Hwiyoun- you’re not Hwiyoung. Where’s Hwiyoung?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inseong: Where’s Hwiyoung? Show Hwiyoung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyang: *looks at Hwiyoung and smirks* He isn’t here. The Doctors said he should stay for some more-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung:*snatches the phone from Taeyang* Hello! *waves at the screen*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rowoon: Hwiyoung, oh my god, look at you! Your hair grew!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: Yeh *smiles*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaeyoon: Hope you’re doing okay now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: *looks at Taeyang and then back at the phone* I am!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dawon: Wah, you changed so much in a few months. Last time I met you, you looked different</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: *shy* mmm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuho: Have you met Naomi yet? She had missed you so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: Nope. We haven’t gone home yet. I missed her a lot too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyang: *to himself* he missed Naomi and Ramyeon but not me hmph *sulks*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inseong: *takes phone from Dawon* She wouldn’t even eat or sleep after you left. We had to take her to the veterinarian at one point. *frowns*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyang: *takes phone from Hwiyoung* That’s enough *smiles* Hwiyoung and I should get going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaeyoon: Oh okay then, bye. See you later!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dawon: We should get going too. Bye. *waves*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: Bye</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngbin: Go home and then take rest. We’ll meet in the evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: Sure, Hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rowoon: *waves*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: *waves back*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuho: Bye</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: Bye, Hyung</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung sighed after the call ended. Taeyang knew the reason but he didn’t want to ask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He really didn’t-” Hwiyoung started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he was busy with things,” Taeyang responded, placing his hand on Hwiyoung’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyang, you don’t have to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologise to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say sorry to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung sighed and pulled out his phone from the pocket. He opened the messenger app and tapped on the familiar contact name. He looked at Taeyang and Taeyang just nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: Hey, Chani!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: It’s me, Hwiyoung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: How have you been?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s leaving me on read, Taeyang. There’s no use,” Hwiyoung sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hwiyoung, I’m sure he’ll reply back. He’s your friend; of course he’ll reply back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung sighed and placed his phone back on the table but just as he did, his phone went off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: Hi</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: Hey!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: How are you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: I’m doing good</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: Chani…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: Are you still mad at me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: Do you really expect me to say “it’s okay, let’s forget it” and welcome you back?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: I thought you were going to die, Hwiyoung!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: I thought I had lost you!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: Chani… I’m sorry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: There’s no point apologising now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: Chani…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: Was it too hard for you back then? You had Taeyang. You had Naomi. You had me. Scratch that, you had ALL OF US.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: And you still chose to…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: … Is that why you didn’t visit me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: Because you were scared?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: Did you expect us to be not scared?? Taeyang bawled his eyes out so much I thought he’d bust an eye nerve or something. The others were not good either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: I’m sorry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: I’m sorry I have to go</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: Chani…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: What do you want?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: How do I make it up to you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: You can’t. You left a wound that can never be healed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: Then let me at least try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: Try what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: Give me a chance to heal it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: I’m confused??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: I heard the new Winnie The Pooh movie comes out tomorrow. Wanna go with me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: You just got your phone back today and you already know about it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: I have my ways</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: And if I said no? O.o</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: I had already booked the tickets and now if you’re saying no, I’ll just have to go with Taeyang </span>
  <span>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: WAIT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: Let me think about it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: Sure </span>
  <span>( ˘ ͜ʖ ˘)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: Ugh, I hate you for this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: Fine -_-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: See you tomorrow, Chani ＼(^o^)／</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: Eww gross</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung: I try to be nice for ONCE and you-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chani: ;)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you book two tickets for Chani and I for tomorrow?” Hwiyoung asked, putting his phone in the pocket. He clasped Taeyang’s hands as they continued walking through the snow. The colors in the sky had changed and it was getting colder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. What did he say?” Taeyang asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t say much but he’s still mad at me,” he sighed. “But he agreed to meet me to watch a movie tomorrow,” he grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never understand you two, you know. One second you two hate each other, the second next second you act like nothing happened and talk to each other,” Taeyang rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just how Chani and I are, I guess,” he replied. He pointed to a bench nearby and asked Taeyang if he wanted to sit there for some time. Taeyang agreed and nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair sat down on the bench. It was colder than Taeyang thought it’d be. Hwiyoung admired the scene that was in front of him. The kids were playing in the snow. They were building a snowman. Their mothers’ sat on the other benches and watched them build it. They would occasionally take photos or videos of their child playing or laughed when one accidentally slipped and fell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyang stretched his hand out. It was snowing a lot that day. A snowflake gently fell on his palm. He brought it closer so he could examine it properly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hwiyoung?” Taeyang called him. Hwiyoung hummed to show he was listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what this is?” he asked pointing to what was in his hand. Hwiyoung looked at it for a second and then back to Taeyang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I know what it is,” he frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Taeyang asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A snowflake,” Hwiyoung rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but do you know the thing about snowflakes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung shook his head signaling a no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are unique and one of a kind,” he started. “Like you,” he paused and stretched out his hand to catch another one “and me.” Hwiyoung blinked, not understanding what Taeyang was trying to say. “We’re like snowflakes; we’re unique and different. We have our own flaws and quirks. That’s what makes us different from the rest. Some of them melt way too easily once they fall down but some don’t. They’re fragile but what about when they stick together?” Taeyang looked at Hwiyoung, his eyes scanning every feature of his face. “They form a snowbed when they’re together.” He intertwined their hands again. “Without you, I’m fragile and lost. Without me, you’re… weak. So let me-,” he squeezed Hwiyoung’s hand, “Let me be your other snowflake. Let me help you be strong. Lay your head on my shoulder when it gets too lonely. Tell me the things that make you happy. Tell me the things that make you sad. Let me in when you need me,” he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked at Hwiyoung again. “Let me be there for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung didn’t realise the tears had started to stream down his cheeks. Taeyang wiped it for them. He pulled him closer and hugged him and patted his back to comfort him. “And before you make a decision like this again, think about us. Think about me. About Naomi. About Chani. About the boys. We’re all here for you, always together, like snowflakes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naomi, we’re home,” Taeyang called as he closed the door behind them. Taeyang helped Hwiyoung remove his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. Hwiyoung noticed that not much had changed since he left. Their apartment pretty much looked the same to him. He sauntered in and was met with a ginger cat. It pounced into his arms at the sight of him. Hwiyoung giggled as the cat continued to meow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naomi, look at you! You’re all grown up now,” he said excitedly. Naomi continued to meow and purr as Hwiyoung stroked her fur gently. Taeyang came from the kitchen, two cups of hot chocolate in his hand. He laughed at the sight. He placed the cups on the table and walked to where Hwiyoung was standing. He stroked her chin. Naomi was happy her owner was back home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naomi, you have your favorites and it’s showing,” Taeyang pouted. Naomi meowed. Hwiyoung giggled as Naomi leaped out of his arms and started chasing Taeyang around the apartment. Their laughter echoed through their apartment. Hwiyoung sat down on the couch. He picked his cup and started taking small sips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I give up,” Taeyang declared. He sat down on the couch, next to Hwiyoung. He picked up the remote and played their favorite movie. Naomi pounced back into Hwiyoung’s arms and now laid on his lap. She didn’t want to leave Hwiyoung’s side even for a minute. She had missed him deeply. Taeyang rested his head on Hwiyoung’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The snow came down slowly. It glistened under the warm sun. Kids played outside, laughing and cheering. Their hearty laughters brought warmth to everyone who had heard it. Couples kissed under the mistletoes. Friends &amp; families came together to celebrate. Winter was the season of celebration after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hwiyoung looked to his right and there was Naomi. To his left was Taeyang. He had them both by his sides. He had to get ready in a few minutes to meet his friends but he didn’t care. He snuggled the two more tightly. He had made choices in the past that he regretted deeply but thinking about it now he felt they only helped him understand better. He had friends who cared for him. He had friends who worried about him. They were his snowflakes. And he was sorry that he made them go through it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading &lt;3<br/>Enjoy your day. Hope you have a great day!</p>
<p>Bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>